poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
'' '' ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Here's list of heroes, villains, episodes and songs. This series will appear in 2017 after 76859Thomas done all of his films. Heroes *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia) and Sky (Mamma Mia). *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld and Urd *Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Goanna and Batty Koda *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mrs. Jumbo, Claude and Lolly, Dot, Godfry, Penny, The Ringmaster and Casey Jr. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn and Piplup *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen and Bridget Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Lowham Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Lightning McQueen, Mater and Sally Carrera *Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew: Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Ramone and Flo *Mack *Red *Lizzie *Dinoco Staff: The King, Lynda Weathers and Tex Dinoco *Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Little Engine, Richard, Caboose and Rusty *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle, Flynn, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *The Pack: Jack, Alfie, Nelson, Oliver, Max and Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Patrick and Buster *Jenny Packard *Babs Seed *Zecora *Big McIntosh and Granny Smith *Cheerilee *Featherweight *Pipsqueak *Twist *Braeburn *Aunt and Uncle Orange *Apple Strudel *Sheriff Silverstar *Chief Thunderhooves and Little Strongheart *Daring Do *Wild Fire *Mr. and Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Spitfire and Soarin *Ms. Peachbottom *Snips and Snails *Donut Joe *Cherry Fizzy *Lucky Clover *Lyra Heartstrings *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Button Mash *Shady Daze *Mane 6 Pets: Owlowiscious, Tank, Opalescence, Angel, Gummy and Winona *Ms. Harshwhinny *Twilight Sparkle's Parents *Nurse Redheart *Mayor Mare *Fancypants *Rarity's Parents *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia *Photo Finish *All Aboard *Derpy Hooves *Dinky Doo *Time Turner *Berry Punch *Sassaflash *Hoity Toity *Sweetie Drops *Daisy *Lemon Hearts *Sea Swirl *Amethyst Star *Rainbowshine *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Crystal Ponies *Golden Harvest *Cherry Berry *Lotus Blossom and Aloe *Crescent Moon *Thunderlane and Rumble *Dumb-Bell, Hoops and Score *Cloudchaser and Flitter *Cloud Kicker *Snowflake *Pinkie Pie's Family *Rose *The Apple Family *Hayseed Turnip Truck *Fiddlesticks *Violet Fritter *Apple Dumpling *Apple Cobbler *Half Baked Apple *Apple Split *Apple Bumpkin *Sweet Tooth *Caramel *Filthy Rich *Prince Blueblood *Francesco Bernoulli *Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas *Salty *Winston *Mavis *Whiff and Scruff *Spencer *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *George *Lady *Bertie *The Spiteful Break Van *Stepney *Bertram *Hector *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Terence *Freddie *Colin *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Stafford *Cranky *Mr. Percival *Merrick *Owen *Harvey *Molly *Daisy *Bulgy *Arthur *Murdoch *Fergus *Mighty Mac *Porter *Old Slow Coach *Proteus *Thumper *Neville *Derek *S.C. Ruffey *Bulstrode *Jeremy *Billy *Hank *Flora *Dennis *Elizabeth *Madge *Farmer Trotter *Farmer McColl *Tiger Moth *Old Bailey *Mr. Bubbles *Cyril the Fogman *City of Truro *Caroline *Splatter and Dodge *Jem Cole *The Skarloey Railway Coaches *The Refreshment Lady *Tom Tipper *Mrs. Kyndley *Alicia Botti *Nancy *Mrs. Percival *The Percival Family *Mr. Conductor and Junior *Burnett Stone, Lily and Patch *Billy Twofeathers and Rainbow Sun *Talyllyn Railway: Talyllyn, Dolgoch, Sir Haydn, Edward Thomas, Midlander and Douglas *Wilbert *Sixteen *Peter Pan (engine) *Flying Scotsman *Bear *Stephenson's Rocket *Eagle *Mallard *The Hogwarts Express *Adler *Titfeild Thunderbolt *Southern Pacific 4449 and Union Pacific 844 *Jupiter and Union Pacific "119" *Green Arrow *Mountain Engines: Culdee, Godred and Patrick *Pip and Emma *Neil *Patrick (Sodor early years) *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Minty Zaki and Gene *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Gremlin Gus and Ortensia *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, King Triton, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby *Wittgenstein *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles and Eugene Krabs *Buck (Home on the Range), Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, and Lucky Jack *Wallace and Gromit *The Can Do Crew: Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Lofty, Rolly, Dizzy and Scratch *Stuingtion's engines: Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, J.J., T.C., Hugs, Buzz, Socky, Skunky, Marshall P.F., Sharky, Mako, Mr. Great White, Willy (the train), Miner trains: Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator, 1206. Planet Trains: Zip (planet train), Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune, and Shiver *Doogal, Ermintrude, Brian, Dylan and the Train *Florence *Basil *Carol *Zebedee *Mr. Rusty *Soldier Sam *The Polar Express *The Galaxy Express 999 *Tillie and Chip *Herbie and Maggie Peyton *The Magic School Bus Gang: Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann, Keesha Franklin, Phoebe Terese, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim, Wanda Li and the Bus *RMS Titanic *RMS Olympic *HMHS Britannic *RMS Oceanic *U.S.S. Missouri *Bismarck *The Star Fleet: Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Captain Star *Titanic's Crew Members: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, Owl, Gopher, Sperendipity, Bobby, Pingu, Bambi and Pinocchio *Tripp Campbell, Ash Tyler, Burger Pitt and Derek Jupiter *The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Sky (Winx Club), Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu *Transformers: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids & Mudflap, Sideswipe, Dino, Wreakers, Arcee, and Wheelie. *Inez, Jackie, Matt, Digit, and Widget (cyberchase) *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit and Grandpa Lemon *Bratz: Jade, Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha *Total Drama: Chris McLean, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, LeShawna, DJ, Eva, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Cody,Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Sierra and Blaineley *Jem/Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford and Carmen 'Raya' Alonso *Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx, Angela, Fu-Dog, Katana, Nashville, Egwardo, Othello and Desdemona and Elisa Maza *Monster High: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Aventures vehicles: Twilight's war 18-wheeler,The Cutie Mark Crusaders train,Applejack's train ,Pinkie's Biplane, Rainbow Dash's Raptor Jet,Rarity's jem plane,Fluttershy's butterfly plane, Shining Armor's Blackbird jet,Shining Armor's tank,Princess Cadence's rocket launcher truck, andSpike's hover jet board Villains * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) *Den and Dart *Stuingtion's diesels (Diesel Squad) Dash-9, Kraken, Long Hood, Rattler, Pincher, Scor-Brein *Rothbart *Jafar *Hades *Cat R. Waul *Dangrous Dan *Professor Z *Professor Screweyes *The Grand Duke of Owls *Phantom the Pirate *King Sombra *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Scar *Shere Khan *Dr. Facilier *Prince Froglip *Sa'luk *Maleficent *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Grem and Acer *Team Rocket (James, Jessie and Meowth) *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons *Trixie *The Diamond Dogs *Norman *Sidney *King Candy/Turbo *Gaston *Judge Frollo *Mother Gothel *Decepticons: Megatron, Starscream *The Misfits: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini, Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor and Sheila "Jetta" Burns *Mara *Sharptooth *The Phantom Blot *Ursula *Rasputin *The Trix: Icy, Stormy and Darcy *Heather, Justin and Alejandro *Dan Phantom *Arry and Bert *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Ivan *Hexxus *The Nightmare Train *Warren T. Rat *Ghost Engines *The Horrid Lorries *The Diesel *Cy-Bugs *Changelings *Troublesome Trucks *RMS Lusitania *Gremlin Prescott *199 *Nightmare Moon *The Flim Flam Brothers *Alameda Slim *Lightning Dust *The Z-Stacks: Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip and Captain Zero *Horace the Hate Bug *The Ghostlight *Zeebad *Hacker, Buzz and Delete *Garble *The Skarloey Railway Slate Trucks *Gilda *Iron Will Episode Guide Season 1 (January 2017) *Episode 0: The Adventures Begins (Part 1) *Episode x0: The Adventures Begins (Part 2) *Episode 1: Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting *Episode 2: Luke to the Rescue *Episode 3: The Campfire Stories *Episode 4: Kevin Jumps In *Episode 5: Stop that Unicorn! *Episode 6: Thomas and Twilight Save the Day *Episode 7: Peter Sam in Charge! *Episode 8: Shining Armor Helps Out *Episode 9: A Blue Mountain Quarry Mess *Episode 10: Stanley and Spike, At Your Service *Episode 11: Rarity's Fashion Disaster *Episode 12: The Revenge of Professor Z *Episode 13: Princess Luna's Eclipse *Episode 14: The Secret of My Succeed *Episode 15: Ghosts (Halloween Special) *Episode 16: Fall Weather Engines *Episode 17: Big Bad Apple *Episode 18: The Hidden Engine *Episode 19: Ponynapped! *Episode 20: May's true feelings on Ash *Episode 21: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van *Episode 22: Wilbert the Forest Engine *Episode 23: Don't Bother Thomas! *Episode 24: Read It and Weep It *Episode 25: Thomas vs. Diesel *Episode 26: At the Grand Ball Season 2 (February 2017) *Episode 27 (1): Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away *Episode 28 (2): Little Engine and the Trouble with Snow *Episode 29 (3): The Big Time with the Dinosaurs *Episode 30 (4): Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over *Episode 31 (5): Happy Anniversary *Episode 32 (6): A Cure Quest *Episode 33 (7): Revenge of the Duke *Episode 34 (8): A Special Field Trip *Episode 35 (9): A Heroic Police Car *Episode 36 (10): Emily and the Railway Series *Episode 37 (11): Toby and Rheneas' Big Day Out *Episode 38 (12): Rosie's Special Christmas Surprise (Christmas Special) *Episode 39 (13): Thomas, Percy and the Jinxed Engine *Episode 40 (14): Rainbow Dash the Hero *Episode 41 (15): The Elephant of the Year *Episode 42 (16): The Golden Sunlight Ceremony *Episode 43 (17): The Eye of Shere Khan *Episode 44 (18): Sir Thomas-A-Lot! (Valentine's Day Special) *Episode 45 (19): Bad Day for the Garbage Engines *Episode 46 (20): Jumping Jobi! *Episode 47 (21): The Big Red Wobble on Wheels *Episode 48 (22): Great Little Engines *Episode 49 (23): Snowball Madness *Episode 50 (24): Muddy Manners *Epiosde 51 (25): A Tale of Two Cutie Mark Crusaders *Episode 52 (26): Playtime at Vanellope von Schweetz's Season 3 (March 2017) *Episode 53 (1): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 1) *Episode 54 (2): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 2) *Episode 55 (3): Where's Caboose? *Episode 56 (4): Send in the Clones *Episode 57 (5): A Problem for Sir Handel *Episode 58 (6): Rosie Comes Home *Episode 59 (7): Radar the Flying Police Car *Epsiode 60 (8): Cool the Best Secret Agent *Episode 61 (9): Sleepless in Equesodor *Episode 62 (10): Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy *Episode 63 (11): The Great Book Caper *Episode 64 (12): Mystery on the Adventures Express *Episode 65 (13): Games Engines Play *Episode 67 (14): The Early Morning *Epsiode 68 (15): Smudger vs. George *Episode 69 (16): Thomas and the Great Railway Show (Part 1) *Episode 70 (17): Thomas Comes Home (Part 2) *Episode 71 (18): Sticky Situation *Episode 72 (19): Stephen the King of the Railroad *Episode 73 (20): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 1) *Episode 74 (21): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 2) Season 4 (April 2017) *Episode 75 (1): The Great Unicorn Caper Part 1 *Episode 76 (2): The Great Unicorn Caper Part 2 *Episode 77 (3): Peter Sam's Gift *Episode 78 (4): Megatron's Wrath *Episode 79 (5): The Great Apple Cider Robbery *Episode 80 (6): The Good, the Bad and the Narrow Gauge Engine *Episode 81 (7): Not So Fast, Flynn! *Episode 82 (8): Black Out! *Episode 83 (9): Scootaloo in Trouble *Episode 84 (10): Spike's Winter Wonderland *Episode 85 (11): The Talent Show *Episode 86 (12): What's New, Pussycat? *Episode 87 (13): The Wrath of the Rough Gang *Episode 88 (14): Skarloey the Wise *Episode 89 (15): Donald and Douglas vs The Flim Flam Bros. *Episode 90 (16): The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventure *Episode 91 (17): Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle *Episode 92 (18): Princess Luna's challenge *Episode 93 (19): The Great Fire of Ponyville *Episode 94 (20): Victor and Zecora *Episode 95 (21): One Special Night *Episode 96 (22): The Long Lost Treasure *Episode 97 (23): Long Logging Work *Episode 98 (24): The Great Princess Rescue Part 1 *Episode 99 (25): The Great Princess Rescue Part 2 *Episode 100 (26): The Great Princess Rescue Part 3 TV Specials *Thomas and Twilight's Adventures Reunion *The Curse of Fowler's Ghost (Halloween Special 2) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Christmas Adventure (Christmas Special 2) *Lost in the Smelter's Yard (Halloween Special 3) *Mako's Halloween Adventure (Halloween Special 4) *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, and Shai-Shay's American tales *The Great Cutie Mark Crusaders Train Adventure! *Hacker's Wrath of Chaos TV Movies *The Legend of the Were-Pony *The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders *Equesodor Battleship War *Past to the Future *Past to the Future II: Trixie's World *Past to the Future III: The Old West List of Songs Season 1 *The Adventures Begins (Part 1): Dis is de Life, Jump in the Line and Welcome (Blind Boys of Alabama version) *The Adventures Begins (Part 2): Some Nights (by Fun) *Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting: Baby Mine (Alison Krauss verison) *Luke to the Rescue: Son of Man (sung by Phil Collins) *The Campfire Song: Sweetie Belle's Campfire Song (from Sleepless in Ponyville) *Kevin Jumps In: Trashin' the Camp (from Tarzan) *Rarity's Fashion Disaster: Art of Dress (first half) (from Suited for Success) *Fall Weather Engines: With a Few Good Friends (sung by Carly Simon) *Big Bad Apple: Babs Seed (from One Bad Apple) *At the Grand Ball: At the Gala (from The Best Night Ever) Season 2 *Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away: Welcome (sung by Phil Collins) *Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over: Solsbury Hill (sung by Peter Gabriel) and Say Goodbye (sung by Bonnie Tyler) *Happy Anniversary: Love is in Bloom (full extended version) *Revenge of the Duke: In the Dark of the Night *A Cure Quest: Batty Rap (from FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Eye of Shere Khan: Eye of the Tiger (sung by Survivor) *Bad Day for the Garbage Engines: A True, True Friend (from Magical Mystery Cure) Season 3 *Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 1): The Ballad of the Crystal Empire (from The Crystal Empire Part 1) *Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 2): The Success Song (from The Crystal Empire Part 2) *Radar the Flying Police Car: You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly (from Peter Pan) *Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 1): This Day Aria (reprise) (from A Canterlot Wedding Part 2) *Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 2): Roll Back the Rock in a Dawn of Time (sung by Little Richard) Season 4 *What's New, Pussycat?: Steady as the Beating Drums *Donald and Douglas vs. The Flim Flam Bros.: The Flim Flam Brothers (from The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000) *Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle: Working Together (Blue Mountain Quarry) *The Great Fire of Ponyville: Fire Safety (sung by Timon and Pumbaa) *The Great Princess Rescue Part 1: Friends on the Other Side *The Great Princess Rescue Part 2: I've Got to Find a Way (from Magical Mystery Cure) *The Great Princess Rescue Part 3: He's a Really Useful Engine (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Extra songs *The Island Song (instrumental version) (opening theme) *Blue Mountain Mystery (instrumental version) (ending theme) *Big Brother Best Friends Forever (from A Canterlot Wedding Part 1) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (from House of Mouse) *Life is a Highway (sung by Rascal Flatts) (from Cars) *Collision of Worlds (sung by Brad Paisley and Robbie Willaims) (from Cars 2) *When Can I See You Again? (sung by Owl City) (from Wreck-It Ralph) *A Whole New World (from Aladdin) *A Friend Like Me (from Aladdin) *Toxic Love (from FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Failure Song (from The Crystal Empire - Part 1) *Snow (from Thomas and Friends) *Believe (sung by Josh Groban) *Share This Day (sung by Josh Kelley) (from Mickey's Once Twice a Christmas) *Determination (from Thomas and Friends) *Go, Go Thomas (Season 16 version) (from Thomas and Friends) *Misty Island Rescue (from Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue) *Day of the Diesels (from Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels) *Blue Mountain Mystery (from Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery) *Raise the Barn (from Apple Family Reunion) *The Island Song (from Thomas and Friends) *In the Belly of the Whale (sung by the Newsboys) *The Loco-Motion (sung by Atomic Kitten) *Thomas' Anthem (from Thomas and Friends) *Night Train (from Thomas and Friends) *Thomas and Percy (from Thomas and Friends) *Help Me, Help You (from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) *I'm Falling Apart (from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) *The Fall of Prescott (from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) *The Mad Doctor's Plan (from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) *That's What Heroes Do (from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) *Sh-Boom (sung by The Chords) (from Cars) *Ode to Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) *Percy's Seaside Trip (from Thomas and Friends) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (from Thomas and Friends) *Thomas, You're the Leader (from Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery) *Brave (from Thomas and Friends) *Harold the Helicopter (from Thomas and Friends) *Down by the Docks (from Thomas and Friends) *Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover (from Thomas and Friends) *James the Really Splendid Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *There's No One Quite Like Emily (from Thomas and Friends) *Let's Have a Race (from Thomas and Friends) *A Duo (from An American Tail) *Donald's Duck (from Thomas and Friends) *Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Toby (from Thomas and Friends) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (from Thomas and Friends) *Life's a Happy Song (finale) (from The Muppets (2011)) *Bump in the Night (sung by Allstars) *Thriller (sung by Michael Jackson) *Beat It (sung by Michael Jackson) *Nothing Can Stop Us Now (from The Little Engine That Could (1991)) *Racing to the Wharf (from Thomas and Friends: The Great Discovery) *Hero (sung by Skillet) *If I Didn't Have You (from Quest for Camelot) *Little Me, Big Dreams (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *I Think I Can (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Joy of the Ride (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) *Cartoon Heroes (sung by Aqua) Voice cast 'Main cast' *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Dash *Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Rosie *Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Charlie, Kevin and Stanley *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Steven Kynmann as Paxton *David Bedella as Victor *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle *Bob McFadden as Cool McCool *Amanda Seyfried as Sophie *Dominic Cooper as Sky 'Recurring cast' *Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel, Salty, Harold, Whiff, The Fat Controller, Mr. Percival, Captain and Stafford *Ben Small as Rheneas and Owen *Steven Kynmann as Peter Sam and Jack *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Spencer, Scruff, Butch, Merrick, Cranky, Winston and Rocky *Michael Angelis as Duncan *George Carlin as Duke and Smudger *Michael Brandon as Mighty Mac and Fearless Freddie *Alec Baldwin as George *Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby *TBA as Duck the Great Western Engine *Bridget Hoffman as Belldandy *Tony Oliver as Keiichi Morisato *Sherry Lynn as Skuld *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Urd *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty *Bill Rogers as Brock *Ed Paul as Tracy *Michele Knotz as May and Piplup *Kayzie Rogers as Max *Emily Bauer as Dawn *Samantha Mathis as Crysta *Robin Williams as Batty Koda and Genie *Elle Deets as Princess Odette *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Gardner Jaas as Puffin *Doug Stone and Steven Wright as Speed *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker as Abu, Dumbo, Gromit and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago and Digit *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Joe Ranft as Red *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *John Turturro as Franceco Bernoulli *Alyson Stoner as Little Engine *Dominic Scott Kay as Richard *Patrick Warburton as Caboose *Jum Cummings as Rusty, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Bob Golding as Stephen *Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin *Jonathan Forbes as Connor *Miranda Raison as Millie *John Goodman as Rex *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *René LeVant as Woog *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselman as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *Audrey Wasilewski as Ortensia *Cary Elwes as Gremlin Gus *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun and Olympic *Rich Moore as Sour Bill *Adam Carolla as Wynchel *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello *Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing *Raymond Persi as Gene *Brynna Drummond as Babs Seed *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna and Britannic *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Deanna Oliver as Toaster *Tim Stack as Lampy *Eric Lloyd as Blanky *Roger Kabler as Radio *Corey Burton as Kirby and Timothy Q. Mouse *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein *Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow *Hall Johnson as Preacher Crow *James Baskett as Fat Crow *Jim Carmichael as Straw Hat Crow and Glasses Crow *Cathy Cavandini as Casey Jr. *Robert Stoltenberg as Radar the Police Car *as Dottie the Otter *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Wheelie, Skids and Rabbit *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Roseanne Barr as Maggie *Judi Dench as Mrs. Calloway *Jennifer Tilly as Grace *Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck *Charles Haid as Lucky Jack *Peter Sallis as Wallace *Daniel Tay as Doogal *Whoopi Goldberg as Ermintrude *William H. Macy as Brian *Jimmy Fallon as Dylan *Chevy Chase as the Train *Kylie Minogue as Florence *Eric Robinson as Basil *Heidi Brook Myers as Coral *Ian McKellen as Zebedee *Bill Hader as Soldier Sam *Grey DeLisle as Titanic *Jeff Bennet as the Polar Express *Togo Igawa as the Galaxy Express 999 *Kath Soucie as Tillie *Scott Menville as Chip *Lily Tomlin as Miss Frizzle *Amos Crawley as Arnold *Daniel DeSanto as Carlos *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann *Erica Luttrell as Keesha *Maia Filar as Phoebe *Stuart Stone as Ralphie *Max Beckford as Tim *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda *Travis Oates as Piglet *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Michael Gough as Gopher *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Reno Wilson as Mudflap *Jess Harnell as Ironhide *Robert Foxworth as Ratchet *Mark Ryan as Bumblebee 'Main antagonists' *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel *John de Lancie as Discord *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis *Lisa Ortiz as Mars *Eileen Stevens as Jupiter *Marc Thompson as Saturn *Chuck McCann as The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and Hurricane Harry *Carol Corbett as Greta Ghoul 'Recurring antagonists' *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *James Woods as Hades *Sean Wright as Rothbart *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Thomas Kretchmann as Professor Z *Jim Cummings as Professor Screweyes *Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls *Eric Schussler as Phantom the Pirate *'Big' Jim Miller as King Sombra *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Professor Ratigan, Shere Khan and Warren T. Rat *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Scar and Sa'luk *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Rik Mayall as Prince Froglip *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent *Jess Harnell as Fidget the Bat *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Ray Porter as the Nightmare Train *Richard White as Gaston *Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo *Kathleen Barr as Trixie and Lusitania *Kerry Shale as 'Arry *WIlliam Hope as Bert *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan *Keith Wickham as Den *Rupert Degas as Dart *Frank Welker as Sharptooth and the Changelings *Dominic Keating as Gremlin Prescott *Tabitha St. Germain as Nightmare Moon *Hugo Weaving as Megatron *Charlie Adler as Starscream *Jon Stewart as Zeebad Also see *Quotes to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles Trivia *This series takes place after GTSP2's films Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Epic Mickey, Skarloey's Adventures in Ah! My Goddess The Movie, Skarloey's Adventures in Aladdin, Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid, Skarloey's Adventures with The Swan Princess, Skarloey's Adventures in Dumbo and Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, ''Skullzproductions's Series ''Thomas and his friends meet The Gargoyes, ''Stuingtion's films ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers, ''waynoPercy06's film ''Troopers meet Monster High in Friday Night Frights and ''All of 76859Thomas's films.'' Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles